El Rompimiento
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Oneshot. El rompimiento entre Shikamaru e Ino. ¿Estás arrepentido Shikamaru? Reviews Open.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfrútenlo!

**El Rompimiento: Shikamaru & Ino.**

(Shika/Ino)

OneShot

* * *

Naturo y Chouji miraban fijamente a su amigo mientras esperaban que les sirvieran el plato fuerte en el restaurante. Pero al parecer el chico del semblante aburrido no pensaba hablar.

- ¡Shikamaru! No te creo - decía el ojiazul con cara de incredulidad.

- Creélo, tonto.

- Yo pensé que ustedes estaban juntos la semana pasada - ahora alegaba el frondoso ninja.

- No, se acabó.

- Pero, ¿Ya no la quieres? - continuó el chico de cabellos amarillos.

Él no pudo contestar de inmediato, trató de hacer un ademán de indiferencia con los ojos mirando por la ventana ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. - Se acabó, dije.

Nadie hizo más preguntas.

Terminando la comida, salieron en trío a caminar por la aldea, para bajar el peso de la comida que devoraron. Naruto estaba alegre hablando sobre el entrenamiento de su técnica mejorada de Rasengan. Shikamaru con ambas manos en la bolsa de los pantalones, no prestaba mucha atención a la nueva conversación. Naruto como de costumbre, estaba muy exaltado contando los detalles, hasta que Chouji lo interrumpió en el camino.

- Mira, allí está Ino, ¡Ino! - comenzó a llamarla a distancia el robusto chico.

Shikamaru nisiquiera pensó en girar la los ojos para verla. Detestó que Chouji se hubiera detenido sólo por ella, mas aún que empezara a llamarla.

- No va a escucharte, está hablando con alguien, ¿Quién es él? - preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

Automáticamente, como si esa última frase fuera mágica, hizo que Shikamaru volteara vertiginosamente a la dirección de ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos para darse cuenta con quién estaba ella y al darse cuenta de quién era, su cuerpo empezó a llenarse repentinamente de un calor que le quemó el pecho y que no pudo controlar.

- ¡Es Kiba! - confirmó Chouji.

Él no podía contemplar la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ella estaba recargada de espalda sobre un árbol mientras él estaba de frente a ella con una mano apoyada sobre el mismo árbol, cubriéndola completamente muy de cerca y ella le sonreía. Ninguno de los dos atendieron el llamado de Chouji.

Shikamaru no pudo despegar la vista en esos dos. Se le estaba haciendo difícil asimilar la imagen que tenía enfrente. Sintió el mismo calor invadiendolo poco a poco en todo el cuerpo y con fuerza apretó los puños de sus manos. Su respiración aumentó en velocidad. Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahora con él? No supo si estaba encabritado con ella o con él, quizas con ambos, pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí como idiota observando como se miraban, como lo miraba ella a él. No lo soportó. No pudo más.

- Qué problemático, yo me largo.

- Shikamaru, ¿A dónde vas? - interceptó Chouji al verlo irse así de la nada, sin despedirse.

No hubo respuesta del ninja que se alejaba.

- Mmm, qué extraño - añadió el Uzumaki al ver la reacción del Nara.

Los ninjas abandonados por su amigo, se reunieron con Ino y Kiba.

Camino por la aldea, se encontraba un Shikamaru cabizbajo, perdido, hundido en sus pensamientos. Lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos le había causando un remolino de sensaciones que le confundieron los sentimientos. Ino, su recién ex-novia. No se había percatado que realmente ya no estaban juntos. Ella había discutido con él, pero a él no le importaron sus reclamos. Ella optó por terminar la relación y él no pareció mortificado con esa decisión.

Pero, el rompimiento había sido algo precipidado. En ese momento ella estaba furiosa, actuó desesperada. Él estaba enfadado, actuó indiferente. Recordó...

_FLASH BACK_

_Ella estaba de brazos cruzados, dandome la espalda, mirando hacia las montañas. Teníamos un rato en el campo de entrenamiento, sin llegar a ningún arreglo. Suspiré._

_- Antes no te importaba que fuera medianoche, tú ibas a mi casa de todos modos, aunque tuvieras que colarte por la ventana..._

_Otra vez, no podía entenderlo. Esto se estaba volviendo un círculo; sin fin._

_- Antes era diferente - agregé._

_Giró el cuerpo y me clavó la vista, irritada, incrédula. Bajé la vista, ya sabía que seguía, iba a molestarse de nuevo..._

_- ¿Diferente? ¿Como diferente? ¿Mejor? ¿A eso te refieres?_

_- No hagas tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo._

_- ¡Deja de ser tan irrelevante! ¡Contéstame! ¿Era mejor?_

_Tomé aire y exalé, cansado. No estaba gustandome más esta charla. - Tengo que prepararme para la siguiente misión, podemos hablar al volver._

_- ¡No! Siempre es lo mismo, misión, misión, misión... es la misma excusa para evitarme._

_- Ino, entiendelo, tengo cosas que hacer. No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo._

_- Tiempo suena mucho, me bastaría sólo una hora aunque sea en toda la semana, pero ya ni eso. Te vas y no sé de tí, todos te ven más que yo, ya debería preguntarle a los demás por tí._

_- Tengo nuevas responsabilidades que están interfiriendo, eso es todo._

_- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... Ino no importa entonces._

_Volví a suspirar, miré en dirección a la aldea. Deseé estar en casa, extrañe mi cama y el silencio. _

_- Shikamaru, ya no tenemos otra salida. Yo no puedo hacerlo así, no me funciona como a tí._

_La miré. Sentí que lo siguiente que dijera iba a influenciar definitivamente para poder terminar con ésta conversación. _

_- Te dejaré en paz.  
_

_- Ino..._

_- No voy a estorbarte. Ya tienes una responsabilidad menos. ¿Te gusta?_

_Me clavé en sus ojos. Me imaginé futuras conversaciones idénticas a ésta. No me hizo gracia. - Si crees que es lo mejor..._

_Ahogó su respiración. Noté que sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos de inmediato. Vi caer la lágrima sobre su mejilla y la tristeza que dominó su prescencia. No pude mirarle más, sólo desvié la mirada al cielo, fingiendo no afectarme su decisión. Fijé mis ojos en el sol que estaba por ocultarse. Ya estaba dicho, ella lo quería así, entonces así iba a ser._

_- Gracias... - continuó.  
_

_No quise verla, mi cobardía me atrapó de nuevo. No contesté._

_- Adiós, Shikamaru._

_Me obligó a verla. Pero era demasiado tarde. La vi alejarse, dandome la espalda, para después verla correr huyendo de mi prescencia. Se fué._

_FIN Flash Back_

Sí, había sido un idiota. Después del rompimiento no la buscó, no actuó. Ella ya no estaba para él y ahora, se veía feliz, sonriéndole a alguien más. ¿Era cierto?

¿Y si estaba arrepentido? ¿Y si había caido en cuenta que todo era un error suyo? ¿Y si quería una oportunidad con ella de nuevo?

No se sintió apto para buscarla. Se había portado como un tonto insensible y cobarde a los sentimientos de ella. Se había roto el vínculo. Todo estaba roto. Ella no volvería a ser suya otra vez. Ya no lo era.

- Ino...

Le dolió el sólo prununciar su nombre. Al final de todo, la seguía amando.

* * *

Fin.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Sus reviews son bienvenidos ^^!


End file.
